Wendigo
by Erelbrile
Summary: Cada año regresan a la cabaña, respondiendo al llamado del bosque, llamado que en esta ocasión tiene nombre y forma. Centrado en Canadá.


¡No hay tiempo para escribir! Pero les traigo esta historia... ¡a petición de Lady Orochi! (Detalles al final del fic).

Advertencias tarísticas. MUCHO CUIDADO.

Sinceramente, me gusta MUCHO la idea de Canadá wendigo (seguramente lo encontrarán en internet como wendigo!Canada). Basicamente me fascina... es una atracción salvaje.

No tengo tiempo para escribir, mucho menos para corregir, así que cualquier error ortográfico me lo comunican por Twitter ;) De hecho, fue allí donde escribí un tercio de la historia (básicamente la trama importante/central).

**Escribo sin fines de lucro.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** - _entiéndase los que son llamados por la naturaleza_ -** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

PD: La verdad mi concepción del amor fraternal Alfred/Matthew difiere mucho del canon, pero a estas alturas ya no puedo hacer mucho, ¡y tengo mis razones! Las que con gusto daré a cualquiera que me las pida... si alguien lo hace, porque hasta la fecha al parecer nadie ha notado que la relación fraternal que les pinto no es como en el canon. No sé si eso significa que está bien justificada o si se considera dentro de los límites de la interpretación.

* * *

**Wendigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Canadá no se esperó que aquello pasara.

Era un día tranquilo, como deben ser los días de descanso alejados de la ciudad. En unos días más su hermano le alcanzaría y, juntos, irían al bosque a talar el árbol de ese año. Lo derribarían, a hachazos, y luego lo remolcarían hasta la cabaña, en dónde lo picarían en trozos de leña para calentar la casa durante esos días. No era necesario, considerando que tenía una estufa a parafina o que podían hacer un viaje al pueblo más cercano y comprar la leña allí, pero eran sus días de descanso en esa cabaña, y parte de la costumbre que se habían creado era vivir unos días siendo solamente ellos dos y la tierra de la cuál habían nacido.

Canadá no se esperó que aquello pasara. Se alejaba de la realidad.

Había llegado el día anterior, manejando como solamente sabe hacer él, viendo un camino donde los demás sólo ven nieve y oscuridad. Las ruedas del vehículo habían quedado marcadas en la nieve, y lo primero que hizo tras descender de éste fue abrir la puerta de madera y dar la luz. Una parte del bosque se veía limitada por el camino, oscura, manchada de formas creadas por la poca luz que le llegaba. Bajó una caja de madera con conservas y otros productos que necesitaría. Los focos del auto iluminaban las paredes de madera, construidas décadas atrás, como un animal asustado que se encandila con la linterna del cazador.

Guardó las latas, con la casa iluminada a diferencia del año anterior, en que llegó para descubrir que una tormenta reciente le había dejado sin luz eléctrica. En esa ocasión había hecho todo ayudado por una linterna de mano. La cabaña había estado oscura, pero tranquila, como el estómago tranquilo de una bestia dormida. Su rutina no difirió mucho: romper la caja junto a la estufa a combustión lenta y encender el fuego con esas cerillas de una marca que hoy en día ya no existe. Cuando las primeras llamas vivieron, pequeñas pero reacias cuál crías de salamandra, echó dentro varios de los leños que habían sobrado el año anterior, cuando Estados Unidos tuvo que reparar los enchufes quemados y en que él cinceló las formas de la nueva artesa.

Canadá no se esperó que aquello pasara. Se alejaba de la realidad, mas no de sus pesadillas.

La mañana era diáfana, y le había despertado respirándole en el cuello, casi metiéndose entre las frazadas que había puesto sobre la cama la noche anterior. El bosque se veía como una muralla penetrable desde la puerta de la cocina, de un verde oscuro y un suelo café y negro en las bases de los troncos. El blanco se esparcía, a veces transparente, como una alfombra puesta a la fuerza y a medida. Canadá sabía que la nieve no llegaba hasta el final, que las ramas y hojas de los árboles le impedía tapizar el corazón del bosque. La primavera, en cuyo umbral se encontraba, derretiría la nieve y, si tenían suerte, les tocarían bellos días en que el pasto se revelaría bajo el hielo. Aquel año el invierno se había extendido más de lo normal, fuese por culpa del cambio climático o por un capricho, aun así, Canadá sabía que podrían recorrer los caminos conocidos de toda una vida sin problemas, que se quitarían la ropa para lavarse en algún riachuelo helado, que acecharían a un alce con un rifle a la espalda.

Si a su hermano le daba por enfrentarse a uno cara a cara solamente para demostrar su fuerza sobrehumana como había ocurrido hace una década, Canadá prometía dispararles a ambos. Por mucho que Estados Unidos tuviese la fuerza suficiente para romperle el cuello a un alce adulto, Canadá ya no soportaba esa clase de sustos.

Canadá no se esperó que aquello pasara. Se alejaba de la realidad, mas no de sus pesadillas. Era el llamado del bosque que les hacía regresar cada año.

—Matty —le había dicho su hermano, un siglo antes, interrumpiendo su lectura de Jack London—. Habla más fuerte, no se te escucha nada. ¿Entonces Buck qué?

—¿Por qué no mejor lees tú, Al? Te sale mejor.

—Es más divertido cuando lo hace tú.

Era el llamado del bosque que les hacía regresar cada año, y que se encontraba a la puerta de su casa.

Nadie le escuchó gritar, salvo los árboles y las aves que emprendieron el vuelo allá a lo lejos.

El corazón de le encogió del miedo cuando Kumajiro se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y, de una bofetada, le desgarró la camisa y la piel. El brazo le caía inútil. Dislocado o roto. La radio seguía encendida, el fuego continuaba crepitando mansamente. Los dientes de Kumajiro, amenazantes por primera vez, se clavaron en su hombro.

Kumajiro lo sacudió como a un muñeco de trapo. Su celular sonó, pero como nadie contestó, envió la llamada al buzón de voz. Estados Unidos llamaba para preguntarle si hacía falta algo, que hablara ahora o callara para siempre, al mismo tiempo que Kumajiro le arrastraba hacia la puerta de la cocina, la que, por ser la hora de la comida, se encontraba abierta esperando al invitado salvaje.

El frío de la nieve congeló la herida y paró la sangre, pero le quemaba los ojos y el frío le congelaba. Los lentes se le habían caído cuando Kumajiro, salvaje de pronto, le había francamente intentado matar. La estela dejada en la nieve por su cuerpo se hacía cada vez menos notoria a medida que Canadá peleaba menos. Las manchas de sangre sobre el hielo parecían el fruto de la granada, dispersas de forma irregular, sin ser armoniosas.

Le había mirado con cariño, le había hablado y hasta le había acariciado el pelaje de las mejillas.

—Estamos solos por ahora, Alfred llegará pasado mañana.

A pesar de la muda pasividad, Canadá no quiso aceptar su destino. Kumajiro aplastó su torso con las patas y tiró de su carne con los dientes: el músculo se resistió un segundo, pero la fuerza animal fue mayor. Los mordiscos no dejaron de doler sino hasta que la nieve y el frío le entumecieron completamente, dejándole como muerto (pues muerto habría quedado de no ser inmortal). Los ojos, abiertos, se le secaron, y vieron las sombras y los dientes ir y volver, y la noche desde el bosque cuando Kumajiro lo dejó tirado para ir a descansar.

Kumajiro no acabó con él en un día. Le dio el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre la existencia de un oso polar en los bosques. El hecho, fantástico desde cualquier punto de vista, le sirvió para mantener activa su mente cuando su cuerpo ya había fallecido. Siempre había sabido la respuesta, y seguramente Estados Unidos también la sabía, pero no la conversaban (sólo la vivían). Se preguntó, durante largas horas, si la ballena de su hermano le ahogaría a traición, y el cuerpo de Estados Unidos flotaría hasta podrirse bajo el agua salada, mientras sus ojos continuaban viendo las maravillas del mar. Una mariposa, anunciando la primavera, se posó en una ramita a unos metros suyos. Cuando Kumajiro regresó, más grande que nunca, Canadá se sintió casi parte de él, y dejó de sufrir cuando sus órganos fueron devorados por su amigo, como un banquete que no puede dejarse a las alimañas.

Cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho, Kumajiro huyó. Canadá, muerto, pero sin poder morir, se habría convencido a sí mismo de que le encontrarían y las cosas se arreglarían de haber mantenido una conciencia humana, mas ésta había sido destruida por el dolor, el miedo y el frío junto con su cuerpo. Kumajiro había devorado su parte humana devorándole su carne, dejándole como único refugio la ausencia, el escape a toda sensación y emoción, el regalo que le daría la muerte si pudiera.

De modo que Kumajiro le había quitado su conciencia a punta de mordiscos para dar paso a la metamorfosis. Fue apenas un recuerdo cuando pestañeó por primera vez, al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Había observado por tanto tiempo el mismo punto entre la nieve iluminada, que había olvidado que estaba vivo. Un nuevo día y una nueva noche habían transcurrido alrededor suyo, convirtiéndose en sus pensamientos y, después, en sus sueños. Las horas, una detrás de otra, fueron una eternidad ante sus ojos.

La voz le pareció ligeramente conocida, pero no le despertó ninguna emoción salvo la sensación de un hambre insaciable que le movió a levantarse de donde estaba tirado. Sentía que había vivido siglos, pero sabía que acababa de nacer.

Los primeros pasos, como el de toda criatura recién nacida, fueron difíciles sobre la nieve.

Una figura se acercó corriendo hacia él. La figura le miraba con una emoción que no conocía. En otros tiempos, en otra vida, le habría llamado preocupación, incluso miedo. Lo que veía ahora era alimento.

—Matty..., ¿qué te pasó?

El alimento emitía ruidos y le tocaba los cuernos jóvenes y aún pequeños, trémulo e incrédulo. El miedo se olía en el aire, los latidos del alimento hacían eco en la tierra dormida.

—Estarás bien. Vamos a casa, no puedes quedarte aquí. Dios mío, Matty.

El wendigo no reconoció el nombre, ni el rostro, ni la voz, ni las manos que le tocaban con cuidado de no hacerle daño y de no asustarlo. Tampoco reconoció los ojos que le miraban intentando mantener el miedo escondido y que entregaban, en contra de toda evidencia e instinto, su confianza en una bestia.

—Soy yo, soy tu hermano. Estarás bien, Matthew, ¿me oyes? Ya no tiembles —y el alimento le abrazó con movimientos tranquilos. El wendigo tardó en calmarse, pero lo hizo, y comenzó a sollozar.

Al sentirle, el alimento se tranquilizó, entendiendo el llanto como la manifestación de una conciencia humana, y destensó los músculos como el primer paso para regresar a la cabaña y, posteriormente, a la civilización.

—Todo estará bien —dijo el que en otra vida fue su hermano, y el wendigo le travesó la garganta con sus dientes.

El calor de la sangre se escurrió por su garganta, sus labios y su cuello. El fuerte sabor fue acompañado de un quejido y una pequeña lucha. Estados Unidos no comprendió su error sino hasta que fue fatal, e incluso entonces su mente no dejó de llamar «Matty» al wendigo que le estaba matando.

Fue su primera comida en esa vida, pero ni de lejos, la última. Su vuelta a la tierra debía completarse con la aceptación de la condena, y fue la carne de su hermano en la que perpetró el acto condenador. Los huesos más delgados se rompieron entre sus molares, y sus manos y garras se mancharon con sangre seca. Los órganos, aún calientes, despidieron vapor cuando le abrió el torso. Se alimentó con reverencia animal hasta dejar sólo restos inservibles y ropas rotas.

Al día siguiente volvió a sentir hambre y, debido a ello, se fue, como cualquier animal que tiene hambre migra buscando su alimento.

El wendigo, cada año detiene su deambular por los bosques, y regresa al punto de partida de su viaje, como respondiendo no al hambre, ni al frío, ni a la sed, sino a un llamado que no tiene nombre.

Canadá, sin lugar a dudas, no se esperó que aquello pasara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sé que no es exactamente lo que querías, Orochi, pero se acerca (¿?) o al menos considera que Kumajiro se come a Canadá como tú querías (y no fue necesario ver ese video demoniaco de osos de peluche que querías que viera).


End file.
